Watching How To Train You Dragon 2
by Darkangelwitch
Summary: Using the powers of Fanfiction, I have brought the people of Berk to watch the second installment of the movie, I do hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, This is Darkangelwitch. This is my first HTTYD story. I'm going to try and make it entertaining, hopefully you'll like it. And as I wrote this will be the cast of the first movie watching the second, mainly because I love time traveling fics and I might take a shot at that when I'm finished with this one. This is my first fic of this kind so I might not be as funny as anyone else, please review and tell me what you this might contain some spilling mistakes.  
**

 **Where was it said that Hiccup and Snotlout are cousins because I missed that and I had no idea. please answer and review.**

* * *

Gothi has decided that Hiccup would be the one to kill the Monsterus Nightmare, Astrid was pissed, Stoick was proud of his son for his achievement, and Hiccup was panicking on the inside, yet tried to keep a brave face for his father, as badly as he did, and Stoick not noticing as usual.

"Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so.." Hiccup said, but before he could finish that sentence, a blue light filled the visions of all of the people of Berk. The next second they found themselves, in a big room filled with weird looking chairs, and in front of them a big screen.

"Where are we? What is this?" Asked Stoick before everyone could panic. Everyone heard my giggling."SHOW YOURSELF!"

Then I suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hi." I said and waved at them. Everyone looked at me shocked and backed off a step or two, Stoick on the other hand took charge.

"Sorceress, what is the meaning of this?" He yelled pointing his huge hammer at me. I smirked at him with my hands on my hips, then addressed the crowd.

"People of Berk, my name is Darkangelwitch, I have kidnapp- I mean brought you here, to show you the future. One of you has changed Berk and your world for the better, I have brought you here, to give you a more open minded view on the changes that will happen in five years.

Everyone looked confused, but shrugged and accepted it.

"Good, now there are other guests that I will bring here, no fights are allowed, am I making my self clear?" I asked them, everyone nodded and agreed. I smiled at them, then snapped my fingers, and my new guests appeared, every Viking who had a close weapon grabbed it, and headed straight for the Dragons.

"Hold it." I yelled and raised my hand, and the Vikings froze, some of the Vikings have jumped, so they were frozen in the air. The Dragon breathed in to fire at their enemy before I stopped them.

"Uh uh uh, no, not allowed." I told them, and glared, then took every weapon that the Vikings had with another snap of my fingures, along with the firebreath of the Dragons. I think that the Monsterus Nightmare pouted at me. I just glared at him as I crossed my arms, and he hang his head ashamed.

"Good dragon." I said, then said to the Vikings.

"Listen up people and listen well, both Vikings and Dragons are my guests here, you are not allowed to fight. Now remember I have the power, and if this rule is broken, there will be major consequences, am I making my self clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Any questions?"

"Yeah I do, how long are we staying here?" Asked Hiccup.

"Shut up Useless, do you want the witch to destroy us all?" Snotlout yelled at Hiccup, an punched his arm. That's when Toothless appeared in front of Snotlout growling at him in anger.

"Hey y-you said no fighting." He said trying not to wet himself.

"Night Fury." Gobber yelled, in surprise and fear.

"And no hurting or bulling Hiccup, that goes for everyone in here. You especially Snotlout, if you do then I won't stop Toothless from ripping your arm off, clear?" I told him, while glaring.

He looked at me with wet eyes, then nodded his head in breakneck speed. "Good, everyone find your seats. We shall begin the movie."

"What's a movie?" Hiccup asked.

"Well sweetheart, a movie is a moving pictures that can be seen on a screen. It's a bit hard to explain, I'd prefer if you just watched and enjoyed what you will see." Hiccup nodded, and went to find his seat.

"Oh an Hiccup, don't be afraid to comment on anything, ok?" He nodded with a small smile on his lips.

Everyone chose a seat, Dragons an Vikings split on two places in the room, except Toothless who fallowed Hiccup to his seat. He looked at me worriedly, and I winked giving him a smile.

"Where is that beast going?" Stoick asked, anger and worry clear, mostly anger.

"Don't worry Toothless would never hurt Hiccup, unless he was mind rapped by an Alpha, and we are not going there right now, just enjoy the movie."

I started the movie.

 **Hiccup: _(V.O.)_ This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

Everyone was surprised to hear Hiccup's voice, they definitely did not expect that.

 ** _On a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!_**

The watching Vikings were angry at that, these monsters still raided them even after five years where was the change that the Witch had promised them.

The dragons on the other hand saw something different in the way that they were flying, something precise, not wiled, and not fueled with fear. But how? What is the Queen trying to do?

 **Hiccup: _(V.O.)_ Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint,**

Snutlout laughed. "Only Useless would call these things hobbies." Toothless growled in his face again.

"Yo. What did I say about bulling Hiccup." I yelled from somewhere he couldn't see.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." He yelled and Toothless backed off, satisfied...For now.

 **we Berkians prefer... a little something we like to call-**

 ** _WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colors blurs by. Dragons Barrel past at a dizzying speed. Their riders swipe, kick, and roll into one another while they weave neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk._**

 **Hiccup: _(V.O.)_ DRAGON RACING!**

I stopped the movie to give everyone time to absorb in what Hiccup's voice over just informed them, and what they actually saw on the screen. Everyone's jaw including the dragon's was on the floor.

"What in the name of Thor is the meaning of this?"

"Oh hold it in Stoic, at least until the next few seconds then you can curse your way to Valhalla if you want to." Surprisingly he took my advice, and continued watching.

 **Fishlegs: WHOOOOOOO!**

"Hey that's me!" Said Fishlegs amazed.

"We can see that, Fishface." Said Snotlout.

"What? No protecting me?" He asked.

"Sorry, but you don't get bullied as much as Hiccup, so I'm not interfering with that."

 ** _Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger, rides his Gronkle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, side-check them steal their sheep._**

 **Snotlout: HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

"Hoho yeah I'm awesome. Snutlout, Snutlout Oi. Oi. Oi."Said Snutlout then started flexing his muscles.

Both Astrid and Hiccup ruled their eyes, Astrid in disgust on her face and Hiccup with an exasperate face.

 ** _Fishlegs glares at Snotlout._**

 **Fishlegs: Snotlout! That was mine!**

"It is." Said Fishlegs

 ** _Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch._**

"Hey look at us." Said Tuffnut.

"We look awesome, imagine the chaos we could make with that dragon." Said Tuffnut a wide menaicle smile on his face.

Hiccup started at the two with a raised eyebrow, and scouted away with Toothless on his seat away from the the group, and by extension the Twins.

 **Snotlout: Here ya go, babe.**

 ** _With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble._**

 _Everyone's jaw dropped at that, Snutlout was hitting on Ruffnut? How? He had always hit on Astrid._

 _Ruff was disgusted by that, while Astrid just wanted to jump up and down with joy that Snutlout finally, finally stopped hitting on her._

 _"Yes, yes finally." She yelled, and the other teens looked at her weirdly, so she just blushed and hid her face between her hands_

 **Snotlout: Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

 **Ruffnut: _(Disgusted)_ Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.**

 ** _Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin._**

 **Tuffnut: Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!**

 ** _Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd._**

 **Stoick: Ha-ha! That's nine for the Twins! Astrid lags with three! Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**

"Yes." Yelled Tuff jumping up.

"We're Awesome." Said Tuff, also jumping up and ramming her head with her twin.

Astrid frouned, she was always competitive about everything, and she didn't like to lose, but she did nothing and continued glaring at the twins.

Hiccup was just confused along with every Viking and that Stoick the Vast himself, was into that racing, while the one who was watching the movie was fuming, you could almost see smok coming out of his ears.

 ** _Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless._**

 **Stoick: And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**

 **Gobber: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

"He probably knew that he would lose anyway." Said Snotlout proudly.

 ** _WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself._**

 **Astrid: What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!**

 **Snotlout: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!**

"I swear Astrid, I have no idea where that came from, you know you are my princess." Said Snotlout, trying to 'reassure' her. Astrid gritted her teeth staring at him.

"Miss Witch lady." She called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Am I aloud to at least hit him?"

"Would you like a mace?" I replied.

"Yes, and thank you." The next thirty seconds was Astrid beating Snotlout, while he was crying for mercy. With Ruff and Tuff cheering her on, me just watching amused, and Hiccup and Fishlegs trying to stay out of it.

 **Astrid: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!**

 **Snotlout: Only for a few hours!**

That got Hiccup to laugh hysterically, along with most of the Vikings in the room.

 **Hiccup: _(V.O.)_ Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

"Oh I don't know, the hundreds of Vikings that want them dead." Said Hiccup in a deadpan voice, which was what everyone was thinking.

 ** _The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions._**

"Wow this place really changed." Hiccup exclaimed in surprise, everyone nodded.

 **Hiccup: _(V.O.)_ We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash. Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**

 ** _In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods._**

 **Stoick: It's time, Gobber.**

"Time for wha?"Gobber asked.

"I don't know just watch the moving pictures." Said Stoick, somewhat calmer than before for some reason.

 **Gobber: Righty-ho! _(Aloud, to the crowd)_ Last lap!**

 ** _A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited._**

 **Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!  
**

"Yes, go." Astrid cheered.

 **Ruffnut: Come on, Barf!**

 **Tuffnut: Let's go!**

 **Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug!**

 ** _Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult._**

 **Astrid: Whooo-hooo!**

 **Tuffnut: Let's go, let's go, let's go!**

 **Gobber: _(To the Black Sheep)_ This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

 ** _He pulls the trigger, launching the Black Sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it._**

 **Astrid: Up, up, up, up, up, up!**

 ** _In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep._**

 **Astrid: NO!**

"No."

 **Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug!**

 ** _[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.]_**

 **Fishlegs: Here ya go, darling! _Mine's_ worth ten!**

 **Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep!**

 **Astrid: _(To Snotlout)_ You guys are fighting for _Ruffnut?!_**

 **Ruffnut: I'm totally winning!**

 **Fishlegs: We're winning together!**

 ** _She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild._**

"Seriesly, what is up with you guys?" Yelled Ruffnut at Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"I'm gussing you Vikings don't have any idea of the word 'no' do ya?" I asked

 **Snotlout: Oh, no!**

 **Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!**

 **Tuffnut: Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-**

 ** _[He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.]_**

 **Ruffnut: Hey!**

 **Tuffnut: -to steal all my glory!**

 ** _Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style._**

 **Stoick: Get 'em, Astrid!**

Everyone looked at Stoick, shocked at the favoritism that he got for the girl, having no idea why he would, being chef meant that he had to be passive about all the participants in the race, so why wasn't he, even Stoick was surprised, and had no idea why. The Vikings and the dragons were amazed at the race, engrossed in it. Cheering for the riders that they picked, or the dragons who were the same type as them.

 **Tuffnut: It's MY glory!**

 **Ruffnut: Always ruining EVERYTHING!**

 **Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!**

Everyone ruled their eyes at the twin's antics, when will they ever stop?

 ** _Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands._**

 **Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha!**

 ** _She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand._**

 **Tuffnut: Whoa!**

 **Ruffnut: Astrid!**

 **Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha! _(To the crowd)_ _That's_ my future daughter-in-law!**

I froze the movie.

EVERY. SINGLE. VIKING. was frozen, with their jaws all the way down hitting the ground.

"Huh?" Was the only response from Hiccup, before I started giggling, and all Valhalla brook lose in the room.

"That's impossible, Astrid is mine, mine you hear, there is no way that she would go for Fishbones over here, there's just no way" Yelled Snotlout, grabbing Hiccup by his tunic, with his hand ready to punch him. Toothless was growling that someone was hurting his human, and was ready to pounce on Snotlout, before I stopped him.

"Snotlout. Enough. What did I say about hurting Hiccup?"

"But, but." He said.

"Shut up, let Hiccup go, sit down, and watch the movie." He did as was told.

Glancing at Astrid, I saw her face red, with her eyes wide, still shocked at what she just heard.

Even some of the Vikings did not believe what they were hearing, thinking maybe Stoic is getting on in age, and out of his mind at this point.

 **Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo!**

 ** _Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid._**

 **Snotlout: Uh, excuse me!**

 **Astrid: Stormfly!**

 ** _Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces._**

 **Crowd: Oh!**

Along with this crowd.

"That must've hurt." Said Hiccup in sympathy.

 ** _Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!_**

 **Stoick: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

"YES!" Astrid yelled in triumph at winning the race, along with the ones who cheered for her, and the Dragon's who cheered for Stormfly.

 ** _The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory._**

 **Astrid: Yeah! Ooh-ooh!**

 **Hiccup: _(V.O.)_ Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. **

"Hard work? What hard work, what did he actually do?" Asked Snotlout, somewhat enraged at what's been happening through those few minutes of the movie.

"You'll find out, not now, but you will." I said to him and everyone in the room.

 **And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

I stopped the movie again. "Ok guys we will take a break for a while, any last comment before leaving the room for now?" No one said anything.

"Stoick?" I called.

"Just how? What on earth made me, made Berk change this much?" I smiled at him.

"You'll find out, soon, you are going to see the man who had changed everything, that made it possible for Dragons and Vikings to be together, and work together." I said then continued dramatically.

"He is known by many names, duped by many outside of Berk as the Dragon Conqueror ." A name that gave every Viking in the room a chill down their spines, it indicates power, and commands respect from those who hear it.

"Like I said," I continued normally. "many names, I just thought Dragon Conqueror was the coolest. Anyway come on, there's a feast waiting for you in the other room."


	2. Chapter 2: Yay Pretty Flying scenes

**Hi everyone, and welcome back, thank you everyone who favored the story and left a review, favored and fallowed. People here's the deal with this one, the script that I copied didn't have all the details so I looked online again and got a much more detailed one, so you might see a difference in the writing in this chapter and what comes after it.  
**

 **AN: Ok originally I was going to make this one a bit longer and continue it until they go back to burk, but half of it turned out waaay different that I originally intended, I did not plan for all I said in the paused scene, but words just kept pouring out.**

 **I hope you like it give me a review.**

* * *

 **Read the AN if you skipped it.**

The Vikings and Dragons left their seats, walking behind me to the other room. I opened the huge doors, and walked into a room, full with tables with all kinds of food, as far as the eye can see. The Vikings attacked the food, while I directed the Dragons to another side of the room where there was enough fish to feed the whole nest. They attacked the food everyone getting their fill of the varies kinds of fish around.

I smiled looking at all those in the room, most were happy, concentrating on eating, except three teenagers. Snotlout being pissed although still shoving food into his mouth, glaring sideways at Hiccup, looking like he wants to murder the boy.

Astrid and Hiccup on the other hand were not touching anything, and for different reasons.

His narrations and the scenes that were shone made him uneasy, if not happy that things would change that much, Vikings were stubborn, and almost never listen, it would be easier to train a dragon than talk a Viking out of doing something, and he's talking from experience here. So if the thing that didn't change their minds originally didn't happen, would they still change, and make this seemingly wonderful future?

And what about what they actually saw and heard, what would his tripe think about him, knowing that he had befriended the dragons. Would his frie- the other guys still act like he's one of them? And then there's Astrid, oh Thor Astrid, she's a whole other thing entirely, and his father saying that she was his "Future daughter in law." pretty much made his heart flutter, after a sudden stop, and a plush to cover his cheeks, man he's adorable.

Astrid was thinking pretty much along those lines, she'd admit, she was really jealous of Hiccup's rapid success, and besting her, after all she was working to be the best, training hard to bring honor back to her family. But now she has cooled down, and she's not sure what to think, after watching that little glimpse from her future, happy, unburden by anything, competitive as ever yes, but a lot more happy, she wondered what had happened. Then her mind shifted to Stoick's news... should it be called news? Well it was to her. His future daughter in law, her and Hiccup... was not that bad actually, she did like him, she did think that he was cute, and his sarcastic jokes were funny, but she didn't have time for that, she needed to be great.

I sighed, Toothless glanced at me questioning my thoughts, I just smiled at him, and headed towards the two teens, grapes them both by their wrests, and dragged them into an empty room, -with Toothless behind me-, and shoved them in.

"Hey." Yelled Hiccup.

"What's the big idea?" Astrid yelled at me.

"Talk!" I ordered then backed out of the room and closed the door. What?I had to do something about the two.

Toothless looked at me clearly worried about his best friend. "Oh don't worry," I waved him off and said. "I took away her mace." Toothless' ears fell down and gave me a look that said "Really?" I shrugged at him.

"Talk about what?" She yelled from inside the room, clearly angry. I didn't answer. She kicked the door, again and again, to no avail, and yelled in frustration when she gave up kicking the door.

"So... I ah." Hiccup started to talk, and stuttered out of fear for his life, then stopped talking completely as Astrid glared at him. "I'll just shut up now."

"I can't believe it, first you upstage me in dragon training, then we get transported by a magical bitch into this place where we are seeing the future where everything changed, where we ride dragons, DRAGONS, for fun, and now I'm stuck in here with you with nowhere out, can this get any worse?" Astrid ranted away, not containing her rage at what had happened in the last few days, laying it all out, while Hiccup was trying to make himself as small as he could. After Astrid finished talking and started breathing hard, Hiccup decided to start talking now.

"You know, I-I never meant to upstage you." Astrid glanced at him, a little frown still on her face. Hiccup's heart was already opining up, and he could not stop himself from continuing. "Everything I do is wrong, I've never done anything well in my life, and all of Berk hates me, all of you do. Do you have any idea how alone I've been all my life? No you don't. You're Astrid Hofferson, You're perfect, you never do anything wrong, you're strong, you're beautiful, all of the other guys are just... just not me, not useless. Then I started studying dragons, started figuring out secrets, and used them in training, and I wasn't so useless any more. But then this, I didn't want to kill a dragon, I couldn't, wouldn't, not after everything I've learned about them. I wanted to run away, just so I didn't have to. And you know the funny thing is, no one would have cared, not you, not Berk, not dad, if you would've mourned anyone it would've been the new dragon fighter that could have been, nothing Gobber would've cared but anyone else? No."

Tears fell down Hiccup's and Astrid's cheeks. Hiccup's out of relief that all of this was out now, and if he was ran out of Berk, he'd know to immediately take toothless and fly away.

Astrid's tears however were of guilt and sympathy, yes Hiccup had made mistakes, but he wasn't hated, no one wanted him to leave, she couldn't believe that he was this broken to even think that his own father wouldn't have even been bothered if Hiccup left, she herself never approached him because she was busy being the best, Snotlout was a complete jerk so he didn't count, the twins were mostly idiots, and Fishlegs, well he'd never teased or bullied Hiccup himself, and she never knew that the Chief never showed that he cared about his own son. Everyone in Berk is a dick.

So she decided to start make it up to him. "You're wrong." She said. Hiccup looked at her to see her wiping her tears away, looking at her feet. "I'm sorry," She said. "I've never notice, never tried to notice, I was always busy trying to be the best, not caring about anybody but myself. I would've cared." She finally looked at him. "Can I make it up to you?" She asked looking into his eyes.

Hiccup gave her a grateful smile, and hugged her to her surprise. Moments after Hiccup thought that he made a mistake, and started to worry, until she wrapped her hands around him returning the hug. "Friends?" He asked hopeful. She smiled at him. "Yeah." She kissed his cheek. Hiccup put his hand on the place of the kiss, eyes wide in surprise. "Maybe something more in the future?" She asked, and gave him a soft smile, a big smile made it's way to his lips. "I'd really love that, milady." He answered.

I opened the door smiling, both looked at me blushing. Toothless ran in and tackled Hiccup to the ground and started licking him, making Hiccup laugh. Astrid looked a bit unsure and worried.

"Don't worry, Toothless is like a kitten, he wouldn't hurt Hiccup on purpose." I said.

She smiled a bit and nodded, then she seemed to realize something. "Wait, you've been listening all the time?" I nodded. "Even when I called you...?"

I kept smiling and winked at her. "Yup." She panicked a bit. I just laughed good naturally, and shrugged. "Come on, you two haven't ate anything, and Toothless hardly did." I got out of the room, both of them looked at each other and smiled, then fallowed me to the room.

The two got weird glances when they returned, not caring, Astrid led Hiccup somewhere, where they could eat in peace...somewhat. While Hiccup was a bit uncomfortable, he took comfort with Astrid by his side.

Toothless just went back to the dragon side of the dining room. They huddled against him and seemed to ask him questions, one after another.

[Who is that human you stay with?] A Nadder asked Toothless, considering the Dragons stayed away from them, and if it wasn't for the damn queen non of them would have been anywhere near them.

[That human is my friend, he spared me, and gave me freedom again. He is not like the other, he is dear to me.] Toothless answered them, telling them not to mess with his rider.

[He is someone that I will protect as my own, you would like him if you know him.]

The dragons were surprised and confused, however they decided that as long as they could, they would fallow the Night Fury, and protect the boy as their own.

After everyone had finished, I lead them back to the original room, everyone took their seats.

"Alright guys, this scene has a very happy surprise, for me, and it's going to be somewhat shocking to you, so I will warn you ahead, I will stop the movie at that point, alright? Good." I said, before I started the movie.

 ** _The scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, Hiccup appears to be part of Toothless. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless._**

Everyone gasped, they were surprised and amazed at seeing the masked rider. As he looked as one with the Night Fury, one of the most ferocious dragons out to mention the ways they were flying, the scenes were simply amazing, too beautiful, and lovely.

"Is that the one you talked about?" Stoick asked. "The Dragon Conqueror?"

"Yup, that's him alright." I said smirking. And the Vikings looked uneasy at that, and I almost burst off laughing.

The dragons were amazed as well, the Night Fury was on his own impressive and the fastest between them, but with a human on his back, they'd think that he would be slower, less capable, yet they were acting as one.

[Night Fury, is that your boy?] One of the Zibleback's heads asked Toothless.

[I do believe so, I wouldn't let any one but him ride me] Toothless answered.

 **Hiccup: Yeah!  
**

The voice was familiar, yet muffled by the mask, so no one recognized who he was.

Astrid and Hiccup however were amazed, putting two and two together to realize that the masked rider is Hiccup himself, five years from now.

 ** _They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather._**

Looking at the suit, everyone was practically speechless, they looked at it in admiration and wonder. Gobber himself admit it that it looked to complex even for him, and it's maker must be a master mind to be able to come up with what they were seeing right now. trying to figure out who the rider truly was.

"Hey I want one of these." Tuffnut yelled.

 **Hiccup: What do ya think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?**

 ** _Toothless grumbles in protest._**

Which made Astrid and Hiccup smile at the dragon's reaction. The Viking's were confused at the dragon, it seemed... sentient, not the mindless beast that they knew them of, it took them all by surprise.

 **Hiccup: Toothless! It'll be fine!**

 ** _With a click of a lever, he locks the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle._**

 **Hiccup: Ready?  
**

What is he going to do? was the question on everybody's mind.

 ** _Toothless snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him._**

Everyone gasped at the rider's action. Is he insane?

"What is that fool trying to do? Kill himself?!" Asked Stoick in a panic.

"Calm down chief, Toothless went after him." I told him trying to calm his nerves, man what would've he done if he knew who the rider really was?

"Besides, didn't you see the Night Fury's expressions? Clearly they have done this many times before." Ah Gobber the voice of reason, now all he has to do is work on his pep talk's and we'd be golden.

 ** _They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. When he sees the ocean, Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending him gliding! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again._**

 **Hiccup: THIS IS AMAZING!**

Despite themselves, they were enchanted by what they saw. It seemed fun, it made them wonder what it felt like, what the rush was like, despite themselves they envied this rider, admiring him.

"Oh please I can do that if I wanted to." Said Snotlout trying to sound cool, and impress a girl out of his league.

Ah Snotlout, and here I thought we were free of his stupidity, and he would stop annoying the three of us.

"Yeah sure." Said Astrid sarcastically. Which was lost on him.

"That's right babe, if you want we could get out of here na-" A mace suddenly hit his head, rendering him unconscious, the twins cheered, and Fishlegs looked worried, Spitlout glared at Astrid.  
"Oh come on, you can't blame her for that, your son is annoying." I told him. He just sighed and continued watching the movie.

Note to self make sure to embarrasses Spitlout at some point considering he's a jerk.

"When did you get that back?" Hiccup asked Astrid, she shrugged having no idea.

Toothless gave me a look.

"What? I have no regrets." I told him, and he went back to put his head on Hiccup's lap.

 ** _A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead._**

"Uh-oh." That was Hiccup.

 **Hiccup: No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!**

 ** _Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch Hiccup as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle._**

 **Hiccup: OH, NO! AHH!**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, Viking and dragon alike, some even looked away in fear, too worried about the man.

Astrid was gripping Hiccup's hand tightly in fear, she was worried about the future him, so she had to keep a reminder that her Hiccup was still there.

 ** _At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then wraps Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and hurtles into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings._**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that the man was alright. And Gobber was making a mental note to find whoever this man was and ask about the smith that made that leg, it looked incredible, very useful and complex, who ever was the mastermind behind these things deserves an award.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) We gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?**

Some of the audience laughed. Toothless just ruled his eyes at his rider.

"Ow, what happened? What did I mess?" And Snotlout's awake,greaaat.

"The rider almost killing himself." Astrid answered glaring at Hiccup along with Toothless.

"Ha, what a wimp, told you I could do that, and apparently better than him too." Snotlout boosted arrogantly. Astrid gritted her teeth, and raised her mace.

"No." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"Don't knock him out, trust me, you'll wanna see this." I told her.

 **Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid.**

"And pause." I said and paused the movie.

I looked at the audience in the room, the dragons not affected by anything, really not understanding why I paused it. Hookfang even asked why I had. That's when I pointed them at the Vikings in the room, and every dragon burst laughing at the humans there.

Every single one of them was again frozen, mouths hanging on the ground, eyes as wide as plates, unable to form a coherent word. I even saw some women drooling -one of them being Astrid- at the young handsome man on the screen. Now seeing his face, those eyes, those features, those freckles, that guy, the guy who just rode a NIGHT FURY, who free fell from its back to fly by wings he made on his own, who had the loyalty of this great beast, is Hiccup, they couldn't believe this.

Someone couldn't even continue asking the question to make sure who he was, just said "W-Who-?"

I stood and faced the crowd. "Everyone, meet Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, future Chief of Berk, head teacher in the Dragon Academy, hero to all, the best Dragon trainer, and as Alvin the Treacherous and many others call him: The Dragon Conqueror." Pretty sure I just gave a few Vikings heart attack, hey are these guys breathing over there?

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Screamed Snotlout.

Nice Luke Skywalker impression, Mark Hamill would be proud.

"Take it all in everybody," I said. "that's the boy you ignore, insulted, called useless, now riding on the back of a Night Fury, flying as one, and flying by himself -granted somewhat badly, but it was still a test- on wings he made on his own, by hand." I saw the surprise, guilt, and sadness in the eyes of the humans. Stoick's face betrayer him as well, as I could see the tears in his eyes almost falling.

"You know what? I won't tell you what he had done, somethings shouldn't change. But you know what the funny thing is?" I asked, and they all looked at me knowing that I will break their sprites further, and up the guilt.

"You're so lucky Hiccup is who he is, the boy has a gift with dragons, a very rare one. And you, you treated him as an outcast all his life,hardly acknowledged him, anyone else? Anyone else would have been an evil dragon ruler at this point. I mean, come on! That's pretty much would've been a perfect back story to an evil overlord." Everyone was ashamed and afraid.

"I mean it has to say something about you people, when his best friend, no, no, let me rephrase that. When up until an hour ago his only friend was a DRAGON." The audience flinched.

I gave everyone in the room some time to adjust the new information, the Vikings sat there, not moving, while the dragons looked at them with judging eyes for treating one of their own hatchlings like that.

"Right then, lets continue the movie." I said before a hand rose up. I was kinda surprised but decided to answer what ever it is.

"Yes Tuffnut?"

"Can we learn to ride dragons anytime soon?" He asked.

"And considering your hatred of Berk, can we use our dragons for absolute chaos?" Asked Ruffnut.

Both my eyebrows rose. "You kinda have to go to the Dragon Riders authority, which is not me." I answered.

"Sooo, Hiccup?" Asked Tuffnut.

I nodded.

"Ok. great." He said, and I shrugged. Another hand rose.

"Yes Fishlegs?"

"So can we like, learn new things about these dragons, like like.."

"Wow, wow, Fishlegs, like I said you take it up with Hiccup, he hasn't exactly all knowing about the dragons, -not yet anyway- so if there is anything new to him, you're going to learn it together. Ok?" He nodded in understanding.

I looked around and saw everyone -Almost everyone- was emotionally distraught. "Ok guys, I see that I just destroyed your spirits, and crushed your souls, so you'll have a break."

* * *

 **I have no idea where all of this actually came review.  
**


End file.
